Bonnie Goes Missing
by That Animatronic Bear
Summary: When Bonnie goes missing, it's up to freddy and foxy to save him, but when they do, they're painful past comes back. My First FanFic! Now M for a LEMON. in chap 5 that will soon. Im also looking for some fan-art for the fanfic, Please review or pm if interested
1. The Cry

Bonnie Goes Missing

12 AM, what a wonderful time, when we can stop being robots and be ourselves. Since 1987 this was our favorite time of day, or night to humans. I am Freddy Fazbear, but please call me Freddy. Although it is 12, im starting to get a little worried about my friend Bonnie, whom I have not seen since the restaurant closed.

I hear foot steps coming from the hallway, and as I look to the right I see my friend Foxy, then he waves a hand and says, "Hey Freddy! How's It going?" I sigh, and look at the ground "Im a bit worried about where Bonnie is, I haven't seen Him since 8PM…" then Foxy frowns and sits next to me on the show stage. "do you think that the…" "**NO! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM! HE MURDERED US AND TOOK OUR LIVES AWAY!**" I say, close to tears (yeah right you're a robot freds)

Then Foxy says to me "lets go find _Bun Bun_" then he dashes off in his manner, what a joke he is.


	2. The Chase

The Chase

When I hit the floor of the alley with Foxy beside me, we see Bonnie clinging on to the fence. "Halp.. Meh!" Says Bonnie while being choked. I rush to help him but he is gone. Foxy on all fours runs out of the alley with me close behind, then we see the purple man with Bonnie by the throat running into the forest. "We HAVE to get Bonnie!" I shout while sprinting we run into the forest, witch is damp and cold. And we have no sign where the man with Bonnie is. "Alright, lets split up" I say to Foxy, who nods and runs off. I turn around and walk farther into this forest, with owls cooing in the distance.

[INSERT CREEPY MUSIC]

Then, I bump into something, it's a tall stone.

As I look up I see words on it, saying "_**SAVE THEM**_" then there is rustling in the bushes, I turn to see a black monester leaping at me, teeth drawn.

**Hey Friends! Im sorry about the Short chapters, I will work on that, reviews are needed, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Why? Where?

**Yo Yo peps! Fazbear in the house! So. This chapter is hopefully gonna be at LEAST 500 words, and took a loooooooong time to make up, who knew world of tanks blitz is addicting? It is also loosely based off the final final night youtube parody.**

Why? Where?

I was slammed onto the ground, witch caused me to scream… this was not a monster! It was Chica! "Dear god Chica! Don't do that again!" Freddy yelled to Chica, who frowned and said "Sorry Freddy….." and got off of his neck

"I thought you were frit.." Freddy cut her off and said "don't mention his name.. **EVER" **Freddy hissed quietly. 'Why the heck is she here?' Freddy thought, had she followed him? Had she been captured by the murderer and escaped? Why was she here? These thoughts went on and on like a horse race. As they started to walk, Freddy asked "Why and how are you here." Chica was caught off guard (hehhe inside Joke) by this question, and replied " 2 Months ago I was caught by… you know who, and I was tortured and enslaved by him, I escaped one day, but now I think he has Bonnie" Freddy Looked at Chica and said "I'm so sorry, I had no idea" then that's when they heard "Heheheheh, of course you didn't" they turned to see Golden Freddy with a grin on his face. Freddy was now officially pissed off "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BONNIE?!" this caused Golden Freddy to grin even more.

"Why Don't you see for your self?" Golden Freddy chuckled. Freddy tried to lunge at him, but then as fast as he came was gone, giving Freddy a taste of dirt. "Come back here you $ #%^!&*!" Freddy screamed in frustration while holding a fist to the Blood red sky. 'Wait, the sky is red? What the heck is going on?!' Freddy thought in anger and confusion. "AHHHGHHHH! HEL- SCREEEEEECCCCCHHHHH!" a voice cried less than 50 feet away, "Oh god, that was Foxy!" Chica said, witch caused Freddy to run to the place where Foxy's cry was heard. The animatronic was horrified to find Foxy missing half his fur, suit and one of his eyes gone.

**Dangit! I didn't get my goal! Oh well, I guess next chap will be better, since im being forced to write a bonnie x freddy lemon, and yes its MXM no flames pls**

**Freddy out**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You! Thank You!

**Chapter Four: I love you! Thank You For What You Did! "**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Freddy when he hit the ground, despite being an animatronic, it really hurt. When he got up he noticed an irregular pattern in the ground, it seemed to be, silver shiny stars? " Um, Freddy? Where are we?" Chica said with a bit of fear in her tone. " I don't know" he said. As he was exploring his surroundings, he caught a flash of purple, BONNIE! Without warning Freddy sprinted forward to find a.. snifling, feminine looking Bonnie. "B-Bonnie? Are you okay?" Freddy asked a sobbing rabbit, Bonnie immediately stoped crying and just stared at Freddy. "*sniffling* F-F-Freddy?" Bonnie meeped.

"What happened? What did that little shit Frit(z) do to you?!" This caused Bonnie to sob once more. "H-H-He Tu-Turned me into a chick Freddy! He tormented me, he raped me! The evil bastard made me into a slut!" Bonnie screamed.

Freddy saw what Bonnie meant. He- no wait- she had much wider hips and thighs, E sized breasts and probably a pussy from what Freddy thought. "B-But why are you here?" The rather upset- now fem rabbit asked.

Freddy had to tell her why he did this and how he felt.

"I-I came to save you. I've always adored you from day 1. I've alwa- hmm?"

Bonnie had pulled the bear into a deep embrace, they were hugging , kissing, just gah. " I love you! Thank You For What You Did!" Bonnie said to the stunned bear.

Chica watched the whole thing, her cams were straining to get out of her sockets.

"Ahem, sorry to intervene, but we need to get back to the pizzeria." Chicka said.

"Aye!" Said Foxy from behind Chica, "Thar be a good idea."

Foxy was alive. Goldie had tricked him. It was all a halicination.

"Alright, lets go." Bonnie concurred

Time Skip: 1 Hour

They were home. They were finally home.

After the short celebration. Bonnie made Freddy follow her, seeing her ass like that made Freddy drool and there was a bone in his body making him do that.

Bonnie opened the door the her closet. "come in, I want to show you something." She said to the brown bear, he did, and Bonnie closed the door.

Freddy looked around, there was nothing to see, just a lamp, nightstand and her bed.

"lay down" Bonnie instructed, Freddy did as he was told, only to have the rabbit pounce on him. " Now your mine." Whispered Bonnie 'oh my god, I'm the luckiest soul in the world!' Freddy thought.

**Cliffhanger! Heh, so I got a request for Bonnie x Freddy, and something will happen in next chapter, hehheheh. And who knows, Bonnie might just get a little surprise. heheheheeheh**


	5. Chapter 5: lets jizz out!

**Yo fazbears! Im soooooo frickin sorry I couldent upload, I had a big music championship to go to, a state championship, my band and I wrote and plaid a song called "Crash" check it out. **

**Now, cocks to raised, Chap 5**

Bonnie Goes Missing

Chapter 5: Lets Jizz Out!

As Freddy just laid there, Bonnie saw her chance. "Hehehe, lets party Freddy!" she said extremily seductively, and ripped his lower costume clean off. As Freddy looked to see what Bonnie was up to, he saw his 9 inch shaft standing firmer than a solid steel shark (Megashark Reference ;D) Bonnie was practicly drooling over it. "Bonnie, please shatter my virginity…" The larger bear said with moan, hardly thinking about what could happen in the future if they did this (I wonder what?).

Bonnie immediately ripped off her lower costume and bowtie in the blink off an animatronic eye, she was buck naked, and so was he.

"Gladly my sweet fazzy bear!" Bonnie squealed with delight, taking in about 4 inches of his length in her maw. "Ahhhhhhh goooooooddddddd nnnnneeeeevvvveeerrrr ssssstoooopppp….." Freddy let out as huge waves of pleasure engulfed him. Bonnie Heard this, and started licking and nipping his cock for her own pleasure. As Pleasure engulfed him he could feel a burning sensation coming from his balls. "B-Bonnie, I-I-I'm A-About t-t-to gahhhhhhhh!" Freddy screamed as his orgasim hit him like a bullet, and his cum was imeadatly shot down the lavender rabbit's throat. "Ohhhh Freddy, your soo tasty" the rabbit moaned "time for the main attraction!" she told him


	6. Chapter 6: Future Changed

Chap 6: Future Changed

**Hey Fazbears, I just fishished this chapter and wanted to run it by you guys. Also, in later chapters, Bonnie will get pregnant ( spoilers! ) please don't flame for this. Also the reason Freddy has a cock is because it's fanfiction. Deal with it. And Yes,I do need non- smut fan art for this story, pls pm if interested. Wait no longer!**

As Bonnie began to lower herself on Freddy's semi-erect shaft, she let out several moans. "F-Fazbear, please let us do this again…" she said with a lust filled tone. As an answer, the bear shot his lips on the bunnie's neck. The two shared the tongue filled kiss while fucking on the bed, but it wasn't enough for their needs. Freddy started licking and biting the rabbit's nipples while she bounced on his shaft while he was thrusting and pounding her wet pussy. Freddy began to feel his climax surging trough him, Bonnie let out a loud gasp, "Oh my god…. Please fuck me harder…." He had hit her g-spot. Even if he did, he would probably get his knot suck in her pussy, but he didn't care

"F-Freddy, I'm gonna c.."Bonnie was cut of by her climax which caused her to let out a small screech, but her juices were to much to handle, this sent the bear into pure ectasy, and her pussy pulsing with lust didn't help either. With a shout, the bear released the rest of cum that he had, his juices shot into the rabbit's pussy, some running down her legs, the loving pair were exhausted, so they collapsed on top of eachother on the bed. "I love you Freddy." Bonnie said before falling asleep. The bear grinned at this, and gathered the rabbit in his arms. "I love you too." Freddy said, before passing out.

**Damn, I want me a female bonnie! Like I said, I REALLY WANT DAT FAN-ART! So plssss some one pm me, it would make mylife sooooo much better! Till then!**


End file.
